


Quiet Support

by orphan_account



Series: Quiet [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need someone to sit with when things are difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Support

Harry sat at his table glaring at his Butterbeer.  It wasn’t the Butterbeer’s fault, but he needed something to take his anger out on and right now this was the safest option…well until it blows up like the last four times, but it was still better than screaming and yelling at his so called best friends.  How dare they actually believe that he had signed up for the Death and Glory Tournament? He just wanted to have a quiet year but now it seems like it was impossible.

“You know if you keep staring at it with that death stare, it might explode,” a quiet voice joked from behind him.

“Already have. Four different times,” Harry muttered banging his head to the table. He knew the voice and just like that his anger vanished leaving him feeling empty.

“It’s an improvement then, last time it was six times,” the soft voice teased as it sat next to Harry on the bench in the kitchen waving a House Elf over for his own butterbeer.

Harry turned his head so he was looking at real best friend and secret love, Theo Nott.

“Yeah well you also arrived earlier than normal,” Harry stated admiring the soft brown hair and quick intelligent eyes of his love.

“Ah well the snakes were busy gossiping like girls and the bat was nowhere to be found,” Theo explained pausing to take a sip of his own drink, “Plus I knew you would need me tonight.”

Harry stared at Theo and faintly blushed as he watched Theo’s adam apple move as he swallowed. Closing his eyes, Harry took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He nearly jumped when he felt Theo scoot closer to him rest his arm across Harry’s slump form offering silent support.

As the minutes ticked by, Harry felt his desperation and loneliness melt away as it was replaced by his secret loves quiet comfort and silent strength; soaking it deep into his soul.

“You know Blaise and Neville will help you train for this,” Theo soft voice sounded in his ear.

“What about you?” Harry mumbled against the table not bothering to look up.

WHACK!

“Ouch! What was that for?” Harry demanded sitting up, mourning the loss of the warm arm.

“Do I look red-head? Do I have freckles? Is my hair frizzy? Do I look like a know-it all?” Theo demanded gesturing to his body.

“No you have beautiful brunet hair and you complexion is perfect.  Your hair smooth and your intelligence surpass everyone,” Harry praised his secret love. Merlin if he could confess right now and kiss his beautiful Slytherin, he would.  But he couldn’t endanger his secret love like that. Maybe when the war was over, he knew it was just starting up. He had been having visions/nightmares of Voldemort gaining power.  He was almost positive that Voldemort was behind his name in the Goblet.

Theo blushed slightly before saying, “Exactly, so that doesn’t mean that I will betray you. You’re stuck with me.”

Harry’s grin was so bright and brilliant that it caused Theo’s blush to spread from his cheeks to his ears.

“Finish your butterbeer you trouble magnet, we have training to start,” Theo lectured willing his blush to recede.

“Aye, Aye captain,” Harry toasted and downed his drink.


End file.
